This invention relates to an electronic timepiece including a schedule data memory device which can electronically read/write schedule data, such as date, time, scheme and the like.
Conventionally, a schedule display apparatus has been known in the art which stores schedule data, comprised of alarm time data and its corresponding messages in a memory and, when the alarm time is reached, displays the corresponding message. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,541 discloses an electronic timepiece which, when an alarm time is reachd, displays its corresponding message. In this type of electronic timepiece, since the alarm time is set in a minimal time unit of minutes, it is necessary to detect whether or not the alarm time is reached for every minute. Where, for example, many alarm times are stored in memory, a coincidence detection operation is necessary to set the corresponding alarm time based on a present time, for every minute, resulting in a complex circuit as well as in a greater power dissipation. Where the stored alarm time contains date data in particular, it is also necessary to set not only the time data, but also date data, for detection. As a result, a more complex circuit is required, resulting in a much greater dissipation of power.